Many handheld devices may be synchronized with a desktop computer, that is, information is transferred between the desktop computer and the handheld device to update each. This process typically occurs by coupling the handheld device to the desktop computer via a wired connection and executing synchronization software. Some of these handheld devices may also be capable of wireless synchronization with the desktop computer by establishing wireless communication therebetween and executing the synchronization software. It has been found, however, that these handheld devices are not capable of continuous synchronization to update the information stored on the desktop computer when changes are made to the information stored on the handheld device. Therefore, a need has arisen for a system and method for implementing continuous synchronization from the handheld device to the desktop computer.